


Just Fuck Me.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Bottom Ian. [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, M/M, Masturbating, Submissive Ian, Top Mickey, dominant mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey catches Ian masturbating.That's it.No plot.Just a lot of fucking.





	Just Fuck Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Mickey wasn't really sure what he was watching right now, but he definitely wasn't going to interrupt.

He had gotten off work a few hours early due to the holidays and got home to find his fiance in their bed shoving a dildo in his ass. Not that MIckey was complaining, but Ian never acted submissive or shown any sign of wanting to be fucked.

So Mickey stayed silent and stood and watched through the crack of the door. 

Ian had his face turned the other way. One arm was grabbing onto the pillow while the other long arm reached back to continue to push the dildo in and out of him.   
Mickey could hear the soft pants escaping Ian's mouth and it had his dick hardening. He really wanted to interrupt the boy so he could go in and get his hands on him, but this was a sight that Mickey didn't want to pass up. He wanted to record it.

So he silently brought out his phone and put the camera through the door as quietly as he could and began recording.

"Shit." Ian groaned, shoving his face into his pillow.

Mickey's dick was straining against his pants. He couldn't take it anymore but he had to keep recording. He would tuck it away for a night that Ian was at work and he got bored. 

"Mickey." Ian moaned, "Holy fuck. Fuck me!" 

Mickey dropped his phone but Ian didn't hear him. Mickey quickly stopped the recording and kicked his phone to the side. He began stripping himself of his clothes until he was left in only his boxers. He pushed the door open so hard it swung and hit the wall.

The red head let out a yell and flew off the bed. Mickey walked in the room and grinned as Ian pushed himself off the ground and met his look.

"How long have you been out there?" Ian asked, as red as his hair.

Mickey laughed, "Long enough to get a raging boner if that helps." 

Ian tossed the dildo onto the bed and stood up. Mickeys eyes went straight to Ian's dick. Still hard and Mickey found it delicious looking. His fucking mouth was watering.

"Where did this sudden submissive side of you come from Ian?" Mickey asked.

"Uh, I explore the internet when you're at work." 

"Are there things you want to try? Things you want me to do?" 

Ian nodded and suddenly felt a burst of confidence fly through his body, "I want you to be a little rough Mick. I want you to talk dirty. Mark me with your fucking teeth. Hold me down and fuck me until I cum all over myself.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ian." Mickey panted.

His dick was about to tear a hole in his boxers he was that hard.

"If that's what you want Gallagher that's what you'll get. You ready?"

"I'm ready."

 

Ian was on his knees while Mickey stood. Mickey had a hand tangled in Ian's hair while the other was hanging by his side.   
Ian looked like a bitch in heat and Mickey felt himself melting each time the red head ran his tongue across his lips.

"Open up fire crotch."

Ian let out a small moan and opened his mouth. Mickey wrapped his free hand around his dick and slowly slid it into Ian's mouth. Ian's lips wrapped around it instantly. The moan he let out sent vibrations all the way to Mickey's balls causing his hand to grip tighter in Ian's hair.

"Shit yes." Mickey moaned.

He kept his eyes on Ian's mouth as he continued to work his magic on Mickey's dick. Ian had his eyes closed but he could feel Mickey staring at him.

He ran his hands up Mickeys legs and placed them on his thighs. God Ian loved his thighs. He dug his nails into them as he continued sucking on Mickey. The sensation had Mickey pulling Ian's hair.

The red head opened his eyes and looked up at Mickey. The sight was fucking sinful. His eyes were glazed over with lust. Mickey could see the saliva spilling out the side of his mouth.

"Such a good boy." Mickey praised, "Have a gift for sucking dick Gallagher." 

Ian pulled off with a pop. A string of saliva lingered on his lips. He went to wipe it off but Mickey grabbed his hand and put it down. He removed his hand from Ian's hair and told the other boy to stand up.

Though Ian was taller than Mickey it was easy for Mickey to take control. He shoved Ian down onto his back. He hit the bed and bounced a bit but he didn't care. All he could focus on was Mickey's face. 

Mickey pushed his legs apart and ran his hands up his thighs, "Got such long legs. Such soft skin."

He bit down on the inside of Ian's thigh causing the younger boy to grimace in pain and pleasure.

"Mickeyyy," Ian whined.

Mickey grinned up at him, "Yes?"

"You're forgetting something." Ian panted, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh? What am I forgetting?" 

"Talk dirty, please." 

Ian was completely submissive right now and Mickey felt as if he was in the best dream of his life.

"Get up on the bed the proper way and spread your legs." Mickey ordered.

He watched with a grin as Ian and his long limbs struggled to do it as quickly as possible. Mickey walked to the end of the bed and crawled up onto it and right in between Ian's legs. 

He leaned up and pressed his lips to Ian's. The way the red head moaned into his mouth was heaven. Ian wrapped his legs around the other boy and pressed Mickey closer to him. Mickey didn't mind at all.

They made out for a few minutes. Nothing but tongue and teeth.

But Ian wanted dirty talk and Mickey was going to give it to him.

He pulled back and pushed Ian all the way down. His head was on a pillow but it was flat on the bed. "You want dirty I'm going to give you dirty."

"Please." Ian begged.

Mickey reached down and wrapped his hand around Ian's hard cock causing the other boy to let out a moan of absolute pleasure.

"You're so hard." Mickey spoke, "I love this fucking dick." 

He began moving his hand slowly and enjoyed the way Ian was now letting out soft pants.

"I love sucking it and having it fill my mouth. I love when it's hard and throbbing and it's fucking me so good. You got such a good dick Ian. Fucking love sitting on it while you're fucking me so hard I can't breathe."

"Jesus." Ian groaned, arching, "Filth mouth are you?"

Mickey chuckled, "It's what you wanted ain't it?"

"Beyond it."

Mickey moved down Ian's body and got comfortable. He smirked at Ian before taking the tip of his dick into his mouth.   
Ian closed his eyes and made a closed-mouth noise. He dug his nails into the palm of his hands as Mickey continued to work his magic. 

And it was indeed magic.

Mickey had the mouth anyone would kill to have on them.

But Ian was beyond lucky.

The way he moved his tongue across the slit of his dick then wrapped his lips around him. He could take almost half of Ian into his mouth. If he worked at it a little more Ian knew that Mickey would be past halfway. 

"Son of a bitch." Ian moaned.

His eyes flew open and he sat up so he could look down at Mickey. Who was already staring at him. It was fucking sinful the way Mickey looked right now.  
His eyes were glazed over with gray and they were wide, full of lust. His pink lips were stretched around Ian's dick and he was sucking like a pro. His hair had a small curl on his forehead while the rest of his hair was swooped over to the left. He looked fucking beautiful.

Ian reached with one hand and tangled it into Mickey's hair. Mickey somehow chuckled and the vibrations tickled every part of Ian's body.

Mickey pulled off and wiped his mouth, "Feel good?"

"Shut up Mickey!" 

Mickey laughed and placed a kiss on the lower half of Ian's stomach before sliding up his body and kissing his lips.

"Want me to-"

Ian interrupted him by wrapping his legs tight around Mickey's waist, "Just fuck me, Mickey. We can do other things later."

"So impatient." Mickey teased, running his finger across Ian's bottom lip.  
Mickey reached down and grabbed his dick and pressed it against Ian's ass to tease him. The red head was completely submissive, almost boneless. It was a beautiful sight and Mickey made a mental note to show him the video he took earlier.

He pushed into Ian and about passed out when Ian clenched around him.

"Jesus!" Mickey panted, "Let me get all the way in you."

"Can't." Ian spoke, voice almost hoarse.

Mickey pushed in until his balls hit the back of Ian's ass, "Holy shit." 

"Fuck God yes." Ian breathed, wrapping his hands around the back of Mickey's neck, "Fuck me. Don't go easy on me."

"You sure?" Mickey asked, sweat now building on his face.

"Do it." Ian ordered.

And so Mickey did.

He was fucking into the other boy harder than he thought was possible.

Ian couldn't keep his eyes open. With each thrust against his prostate Ian found it hard to stay zoned in. Mickey was fucking him that hard and that good.

"Jesus christ." Mickey panted.

One hand was holding onto the side of Ian's leg as he continued to fuck into him. The other hand was pressed into the mattress. 

Ian's hair was sticking to his forehead but he didn't care. All he cared about was the way Mickey was throbbing inside him right now. How full he felt.

"I fucking love-holy shit-love you Mickey!" Ian cried, now digging his nails into the back of Mickey's neck.

But Mickey didn't give a shit.

"I love you too Ian, oh God!"

The older boy hid his face into Ian's neck as his thrusts turned sloppy. He wasn't too far off from cumming.

The room was full of moans, skin on skin and if you listened closely, the sound of Ian's nails actually tearing Mickey's skin.

Ian's dick was leaking between them and ready to release.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Ian warned, biting down on Mickey's shoulder.

"Don't keep quiet." Mickey whispered in his ear, "I want to hear you."

He pulled back and looked down at Ian's face. There were so many emotions on it. 

"Fuck!" Ian cried, clenching tight around Mickey's dick.

He shot all over his chest. His entire body was shaking due to pleasure. He actually felt lightheaded.

The moment that he clenched around him it had Mickey pressing his dick further into the boy.

He kissed Ian as his orgasm hit him. He was moaning into the other boys mouth. Ian drank in each sound as if he was thirsty.

"Holy shit." Mickey whispered.

Ian moved around as Mickey pulled out and he could feel Mickey leaking out of him. He fucking loved it.

"That was fucking intense," Ian spoke.

Mickey let out a breathless chuckle and kissed him twice before falling over onto his back.

The two boys turned to look at each other with tired grins on their faces.

"We're a mess." Ian said, "Well I am. I need a shower."

Mickey rolled over and threw his arm around Ian. The red head put his arm around Mickey. They went to their usual cuddling routine. Mickey was the little spoon. He had no shame.

"We can shower later." Mickey told him, "I just want to lay here with you." 

"I love you asshole." Ian said, kissing the top of his sweaty head.

Mickey grinned and kissed his chest, "I love you too firecrotch."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I have written that didn't have rimming in it which is a surprise since rimming is my favorite, but enjoy. :-)


End file.
